Magna Cupal
Magna Cupal is a forge world located in the Eastern Fringe in the Vigilius sector. It is a massive fortress world, its heavily smoking furnaces and manufactoriums buried deep within the bedrock of the world as the surface is covered with fortresses, bunkers, trenchlines and constantly surveyed wastes. World is known of its titan legion, the Firewyrms Legion. Physical characteristics Large rock world Magna Cupal has solid metal core which consists of heavy iron and lead. World's distance from its star has made the world cold and a very thin atmosphere has kept the world void of life. Because of a large metal core, tectonic activity is violent and constant almost everywhere on world. Adeptus Mechanicus has built its structures in the centers of the plates to avoid unnecessary interruptions caused by earthquakes or volcanic activity. Since the arrival of Adeptus Mechanicus the world has slowly warmed up due a greenhouse-effect that has been caused by the manufactorums on world. Atmosphere has become thicker and it has opened new options for the Divisio Biologis and its genetors. History Origins Magna Cupal was found during the Age of Strife by the explorator fleets sent by the united Mars all across the galaxy. Like many other worlds, communications to Mars were severed and world was left on its own. Existing fleet in the system allowed trade of inventions and new technology with another forge world, Ivaldi Primus, albeit in very slow pace. Planet's surface temperatures were low and air not very hospitable to human life. A large asteroid field within the system saw Magna Cupal being constantly bombarded by meteorites, forcing the population to build massive concrete bunkers in order to survive on planet. Underground tunnels were dug into the crust of the planet and soon the world turned into a humongous ant-hive, filled with automated cyborgs and machinery. Recent history In late-M40 Waaagh! Morkdred triumphed over the vast amount of worlds in Vigilius sector. It was finally halted when it assaulted the manned walls of Magna Cupal. Destruction of the Olympos Gates by Legio Ardens Aestus saw the birth of grudging rivalry between forge worlds Magna Cupal and Ivaldi Primus as the fabricator general of Magna Cupal banished all members of Ivaldi forge off his world. Locations Almost all man-built locations on world are located beneath ground. This was seen as the easiest way to avoid constant meteorites that hit the world constantly. Located in the meridian of the world is the Inferno Valley. It is the greatest smelter and furnace area on world and is therefore heavily guarded. Its furnaces are powered by the flowing magma which is pumped from the below the crust by delicate instruments that have likely been created during the early days of the world. Next to the Inferno Valley rises the Dome Magna Mechanica which dragon spires rise high into the foggy atmosphere, housing thousands and thousands of anti-aircraft weapons operated by designated servitors who never sleep. It is temple dedicated to Omnissiah and within the dome the Red Priesthood praises the Machine God day and night year after year, chanting binary liturgies and hexographic psalms. At the end of the Dome Magna Mechanica are the Olympos Gates which lead to an underground complex - Nest of the Firewyrms - so vast it houses the Legio Inferna Viridi in all its might. Spires and chimneys of Manufactorum Capricorn rise in the south and its identical twin Manufactorum Tempestor in the north. These districts are the main industrial sites on world and produce both weapons and munitions in great quantities. Rivalry between the cities exists as Forge Lords Capricorn and Tempestor compete against each others of the smoothest lasgun barrels, brightest crystal optics and you name what. Both of these largest districts also garrison one of the three Macroclades Inferior of Magna Cupal. Even if most of the world's infrastructure is built below ground, some major highways are still located above ground. These roads are collectively called as the Legion Paths and are constantly patrolled by the skitarii of Macroclade Excuba. Government Magna Cupal is led by Fabricator-General Oz Aristides and Fabricator-Locum Elektra Piscii. Fabricators sometimes summon the Court of the Archmagi to solve immediate problems while retaining forge-wide consensus among the archmagi. Eligible members of this court are Commander of the Fleet, Grandmaster of Legio Inferna Viridi, Lord Master Artisan and Arch-Genetor Suppreme. Military Basilikon Astra Commanded by Archmagos Veneratus Asporax Apollo, the interstellar fleet assigned to Magna Cupal is relatively small and dedicated on escorting and extracting the world's titan legion. World has sent few explorator fleets in the past but does not have ongoing quests due the size of its fleet. Archmagos Veneratus Asporax also oversees the system's defences and the operation of the space docks that lie in the outskirts of the system. Legio Inferna Viridi Also known as the Firewyrms Legion, Legio Inferna Viridi is the titan legion of Magna Cupal. It consists mainly of warlord battle titans but hosts two imperator emperor titans. The secutarii of Inferna Viridi are known as Secutarii Viridi and together with the legion they serve as the first macroclade, Macroclade Viridi, of Magna Cupal. Legio Inferna Viridi is led by Grandmaster Diskora Ataes. Skitarii Legion Skitarii legion of Magna Cupal consists of five macroclades, first of them being the garrison of Legio Inferna Viridi. Remaining macroclades are known on Magna Cupal as first, second and third "Macroclades Inferior" and the last one as Macroclade Excuba. Notes Category:Forge Worlds Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Imperium Category:Ultima Segmentum Category:Worlds